


(Fanart) Would You Rather

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for a story by IvanW - Starts out as a game, but things suddenly get serious...





	(Fanart) Would You Rather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Would You Rather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622897) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
